


Blood Sugar Sex Magick

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Smallville and Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sugar Sex Magick

## Blood Sugar Sex Magick

by Luthorminion

[]()

* * *

Dedicated to Hello Kitty and Good Vibrations, the best Sex Shop on the planet. 

Blood, Sugar, and Sex Magick  
Prologue  
"C'mon Sandra, don't be a wuss. Baldie won't even know we've been here." Bobby said. She felt the puppy dog eyes even though she couldn't see them. The teenager couldn't help smiling in spite of her annoyance. 

It was the eyes that got her, always got her. They were the reason she decided to sneak on the Luthor property on this clear summer night. They were the reason she was standing in the shadows naked, savoring the hot August heat against her bare skin. 

Sandra knew Bobby was just trying to be romantic: All summer they'd attempted to lose their virginity but something always got in the way. Parents deciding that a trip to Metropolis wasn't a good idea, bratty siblings interrupting, police officers shining flashlights into Bobby's pick-up truck; it was enough to make her think the fates were against them. 

So here they were. They couldn't afford a motel room, or a bus ticket anywhere. Cornfields were itchy and the park frequently patrolled so those two options were out. Sneaking onto the castle grounds seemed to be the best idea. They'd waited until that Kent boy came to make his deliveries, and snuck in after him. Sure, Luthor probably had security cameras and the like, but that never seemed to stop all the folks who wanted to kill him in the past. All they wanted to do was get it on, so hopefully fate would work in their favor. Sandra took a deep breath, and walked out from behind the trees. 

"You're beautiful." Bobby breathed. He too was standing, his farmer body gleaming in the moonlight. He was beautiful and no one would ever tell her anything different. She loved him, and would always love him. Ever since kindergarten. 

"You're not so bad yourself." She said, laughing and blushing. Bobby, ever thoughtful, had laid out a flannel blanket covered with rose petals. There were candles too, bordering the blanket and giving the little clearing a sexy glow. Swallowing her courage, she walked toward the boy she loved. 15 wasn't too young to know what you want, she thought. I love him, and he loves me. Bobby's look of love slipped, replaced by terror. 

"What the hell is that?" He yelped.  
Sandra turned to see what the fuss was about. It was a monster, which, she had to admit didn't faze her that much. This was Smallville, after all. When the thing reached out with a giant hand and started crushing the life out of her, that's when she got scared. The monster pulled her up until her feet weren't touching the ground. Aww fuck, I'm gonna die a virgin, was her last thought as the creature broke her neck. 

The demon bled the frail female while his brother took care of the male. Blood was precious: they needed it to open the portal. In 3 days, when the moon was full and fat, they would perform the ceremony. The vessel, chosen at birth for his strength and power, would embody the spirit of their God. And the God wouldn't have mercy for anyone's soul. 

* * *

Cue the Scooby Gang

"I know I said I missed the US, but couldn't we have gotten an assignment in New York? Or San Francisco? Heck, even Metropolis was better than this!" Willow said as they entered the town limits of Smallville. 

Giles was driving the rental car, while Dawnie brooded in the back, presumably taking in the unending sight of cornfields. It was summer, and Willow silently thanked the goddess for the invention of air conditioning in cars. The air shimmered with heat, and she knew that her flowing skirts were no matches for the humid glare of Kansas in August. 

"I know it seems a bit...remote. But we've heard rumors that a nest of XLATU demons are planning on enacting an ancient rite..." Giles said. 

"To take over the world, blah...blah...blah." Dawn supplied. She had grown up a lot in the years since their battle with the First Evil, but she trotted out the bratty sister routine at times. 

"Actually, Dawn it's a bit more complicated than that. These Demons plan on resurrecting their God, who ruled from this very spot millennia ago. We have to find and warn the vessel, and hopeful destroy the demons." 

"And how are we going to do that?" Dawn asked, a bit petulantly. "Without Buffy I mean." 

"Hello! Most powerful witch on the planet!" Willow exclaimed with only a bit of snark. It was true, she was. A few years ago, it would have been impossible for her to acknowledge the fact: The guilt from her aborted attempt to destroy the world...well the less said about that the better. Trusting herself enough to perform even the simplest spells took time. But she was back and loving it. 

"I just can't believe Buffy didn't want to come with us. I mean, I'm her sister. Usually she's so overprotective, but lately she's just been so selfish." 

Which was one of the reasons Giles and Willow asked Dawn to come with them. Dawn needed a break from worrying about her sister. She needed a productive outlet to get out all of her aggression: Nothing like a little demon-slaying and world saving to brighten your mood. 

Though it didn't work with Buffy. Not any more. Too many years of saving the world, fighting evil and being brought back from the dead twice had finally caught up to the vampire slayer. And the fact that as soon as she realized Angel was her soul mate, he had completely disappeared from this plain. Willow hoped her best friend settled down soon: the newly formed Watcher council needed her help on some important matters. And Willow missed the funny, snarky girl she's known in Sunnydale. 

They settled into silence as they entered the actual town of Smallville, each trying not to think too much of Buffy's self-destructive behavior. 

Smallville itself was a Norman Rockwell painting: small shops and pick-up trucks, and farmers dressed in plaid. Everything and everybody seemed to be touched with a wholesome goodness: it seemed impossible there could be any evil lurking beneath the small town facade. But the same could have been said for Sunnydale, Willow thought wryly. Though, thinking of any part of Southern California as wholesome was a bit of a stretch. 

"Let's get a bite here at the coffee shop. My friend is the part owner, and he should be meeting us here shortly." 

Giles had some sort of contact in Smallville: He was incredibly silent about the whole thing, only saying he tutored the boy 9 years ago before his first watcher assignment. 

Stepping out of the car was like walking into a wet moist oven, which was a little sexy. And why was she thinking that? Willow took a deep breath and smelled the town: manure, damp earth, and something else. It smelled like sex, and she felt a sharp spike of arousal at the thought. 

"Do you guys smell that?" Willow asked breathily. 

"Yeah, it smells like cow...poop." Dawn said wrinkling her nose. 

"No there's something else underneath. Kinda like..." She looked from Dawn to Giles. Discussing anything sexual with them was completely out of the question. 

"Nothing. I'm just...you know a little sensitive or something." Willow said as she followed the other two into the coffee shop. 

A blast of cool air greeted them, and they all stood gaping at the garish Egyptian motif of the Talon. It was pretty empty, so they sat down at a table in the back where they could watch the door. 

"This place is so...decorated" Dawn supplied, taking in the tacky surroundings. 

"I should say so." Giles answered. 

An incredibly pretty girl dressed in a pink tank top and black pants arrived at their table. Her hair was like waves of liquid chocolate and her skin, completely flawless. Even though she wasn't Willow's type per se (she liked em blonde and busty to be honest) she couldn't help but drink in the girl's perfect exotic beauty. 

"Hi. I'm Lana. What can I get you guys today?" 

"Um, well, yes." Giles blinked behind his glasses. "How about an iced coffee and some sort of pastry." 

"Apple pie okay?" She asked. 

"Fine. Fine." 

"You're English, right?" The girl asked. 

"Why yes." Giles answered. 

"That's so cool. I lived in Paris, but I had a friend from England. Do you know Nigel Thompson?" the waitress said. 

"Um, no. Well yes, actually. More than one." Giles took off his glasses and started polishing them. 

"Oh." the waitress replied. 

"Common name in England." Giles explained. 

"Oh, I never though about that. So what about you two?" 

"I'd like an iced mocha with lots of whip cream." Willow said, a bit breathily staring into the girl's eyes. Was I just flirting with that girl? 

"Me too." Dawn was definitely not flirting. She was back to being bratty, but her expression changed when she spied the hot bit of man-stuff standing in the door. 

Willow swore the world went all slow motion-y: He was just as pretty (or prettier) than their waitress. He was tall, almost ridiculously so, with wavy black hair and piercing hazel eyes. You could write a sonnet about his cheek bones, and dirty limerick about those lips, and even though Willow hadn't swung that way in years she could definitely make an exception for him. Looking back at their waitress though, she realized she was torn. She was really all about the pussy. She raked her eyes over the waitress yet again who was too intent on writing down their order to notice. 

"I'd like to pet HER fur." She announced, and clapped her hands over her mouth in shock: She didn't just say that aloud. "  
"Are you okay, Willow?" Giles whispered. 

"Yeah, sure. Just a bit flustered." Willow knew she was bright red. 

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders." Lana said with an easy grin. 

"Great, wonderful. We'll be here." Willow winked before she could help herself. Jesus, she was in heat or something. Dawn and Giles looked at her strangely. 

"There's something really strange about this town." Willow said. "I think I need some water." 

* * *

Cue the Innocent 

Clark hoped spending the evening in the Talon would take his mind off of his problems with Lex, but seeing Lana only reminded him of the harsh words his supposed best friend said to him only yesterday. 

"I'm really sick of hearing you talk about her. I'm a grown-up with my own problems and all of this adolescent angst is getting very old, Clark." 

They had settled down for a cozy Friday evening of movie watching at the castle. Lex was very adamant that Clark eat all of the brownies and he made him coffee just the way he liked it, lots of sugar and lots of cream. Lex watched as every morsel disappeared into his mouth, handing him the glass of milk whenever he stopped to breathe. They watched a few new episodes of the Dave Chappelle Show Lex tivoed for him and then decided to watch a movie. 

Lex frowned when Clark picked The Princess Bride but he didn't say anything, choosing instead to sit back and watch the film. Clark couldn't help drawing parallels between his perfect love of Lana and Wesley's love of Buttercup. Well, at least in the beginning, when Buttercup didn't know she loved the pathetic stable boy. All it would take were a few "as you wishes", a pirate ship, and death and perhaps Lana would be his. Maybe he shouldn't have said all that aloud, because Lex snapped. 

He threw the remote control at the television turning furious eyes on a completely shocked Clark. He delivered his cruel speech, and before he new what was happening, Clark was being kicked out of the castle with the words, "And only come back when you've grown-up and stop torturing me like this!" ringing in his ears. 

Lex was the last of his friends who would listen to him talk about Lana. Pete was in Wichita and hung up the phone if he brought up the subject and Chloe threatened to rip his tongue out with her bear hands if he ever mentioned "that fucking fairy princess" again. His parents left a pamphlet on his bed entitled "When love turns obsessive" with a handy list of 10 warning signs for would-be stalkers. He got 9 out of 10. 

He knew there was something wrong with his obsession, but he just couldn't stop following her around, staring at her and thinking about her. It was as if his alien soul was completely fixated on the pink princess. It wasn't sex: In fact the thought of actually touching her filled him with dread more than lust. She was just so wonderful. And perfect. And unattainable. So what if every time he seemed to be able to attain her, he did something to fuck it up? The course of true love never ran straight, or something. Lana was his destiny. 

Even in his present miserable state, Clark made sure to sit at the table that gave him the best view of Lana. There she was, standing behind the counter, raising her pen to impossibly pink lips. There she was, tossing her hair back, and smiling at a customer. Clark shook his head, noticing a group of strangers sitting a few feet away. They were whispering, which was never a good sign. Years of living in Smallville taught him he should be wary of people he didn't know. They could be reporters, or private detectives, or FBI agents. He'd just use his super hearing and check if they were on the level. 

"...It's like there's a whole bunch of big hot sweaty sex in the air." The redhead said. 

"Huh. I don't feel anything." the man said, blinking owlishly. He kinda looked like an older, and sexier, Harry Potter when he did that. 

"That's because you're English, Giles." The teenaged girl giggled. She was pretty: No Lana, (but then who is) but still nice enough looking for note. Giles chose to ignore her comment and continued. 

"Yes, well, it probably has to do more with that sex magick spell you reversed last month. It's made you more sensitive to...uh...sex." He looked like he was going to spontaneously combust. 

"But why would the demons want to use sex magick? I mean, isn't the vessel supposed to be pure or something?" The redhead responded. She picked up a menu and began fanning herself. 

Demons? Vessel? My word! 

"Maybe it's not the demons who cast it." The Englishman responded. The redhead suddenly stood up and started running her hands over her breasts. They were nice breast actually. Not up to Lana standards (though she didn't really have breast did she?) but nice. 

"Willow!" Giles shouted, pulling her arm to try to make her sit down. 

Just when Clark didn't think things could get any stranger, Lex Luthor entered the coffee shop. He looked good, in white fitted pants and short-sleeved lavender shirt. His black sunglasses accentuated the creamy paleness of his skin, and for the first time Clark actually wondered what it would be like to touch that perfection. His friend took off his glasses, and their eyes locked: Pale blue against green. He always lost in these matches, but this time he wasn't backing down. In fact, this time, he felt something he hadn't felt in months, a kind of heat licking at the walls of ice surrounding his heart. 

"Jesus!" "Oh god!" The redhead writhed in something that could either be pleasure or pain. Giles stood up, and made a gesture in his hand, calling out in a language Clark couldn't recognize. He could have sworn he saw swirls of color in the air. The woman shuddered once and collapsed against the Englishman. 

"What, in God's name, do you think you're playing at, Lex?" Giles asked, after setting the woman carefully down at the table. Lex looked shocked, and then contrite, then his usual mask of indifference slipped over his features. 

"Rupert I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to dissemble, but his eyes flicked to Clark. Rupert noticed, and turned to him in the corner. 

"I see. Lex, Lex, Lex! What am I going to do with you?" There was anger and a hint of indulgence in that voice. 

"Well, we shouldn't talk about it here." 

"No, I suppose not. The castle, then." 

"Yes, right. Will she be okay?" Lex asked. 

"I just put her to sleep for a bit. Until we can reverse the spell you cast." "Oh.... right." Lex said in a resigned voice. 

"We'll need the boy, of course." 

"Okay. Okay." 

Lex gestured to Clark, who was hanging on every word. The other patrons of the coffee shop were pointedly ignoring the strangers. Even Lana was hiding beneath the counter. Living in a town of meteor mutants did that to you. 

"Would you like to come to the castle? We have some things to discuss." Clark thought about being bratty, but decided he would probably end up there anyway, so he nodded and followed them outside. 

* * *

Cue the Potion

"Wow. Look at this place!" Dawn exclaimed as they were shown into the library. There were so many books that if Willow was in the mood she would have been blown away. Unfortunately, she was still pretty horny. Being in close proximity to the teenager and the man who lusted after him was making her crazy. That Lex Luthor must be some powerful witch, she thought. Or he must really lust after that boy. And who could blame him. Those innocent green eyes, high cheekbones, and dick sucking lips: If she had a dick. 

Lex and the boy were already inside. The former looked tense, standing next to the window while the boy was all confusion as he sprawled on one of the couches. Dawn plopped down next to the teenager, while Willow chose an ottoman across the room. "Would you three care for anything? A drink perhaps?" Lex asked. 

"No thank you." Giles answered for all of them, still standing in the doorway, taking in the opulence of the room. 

"Well I need something." He walked to the wet bar and poured 4 fingers of scotch into a glass. The boy shook his head at the older man as he downed the glass, and poured another. 

Giles walked over and grabbed the glass out of his hands. 

"Stop, Lex. We can't reverse it if you're inebriated!" 

"Who says I'm performing anything!" He smirked coldly at Giles, daring the older man with his eyes. 

"What you are doing is wrong Lex." Giles retorted, grabbing the younger man's face in his hands. 

Lex struggled and tried to drop his eyes, but the Englishmen held fast. A tremor racked Lex's body. 

"I know, I know, it's wrong...but you don't know what it's like to love someone who won't love you back. Who's hot one day and cold the next." 

"I think I have an idea." Giles said quietly, staring into the younger man's eyes, stroking his face like he was soothing an animal. 

"Why'd you leave?" Lex asked in small voice. 

"I had responsibilities, you were far to young for me, and you didn't really love me. You just needed a father...not a lover. Once I realized that, there was no real reason for me to stay." 

So Giles swung both ways? Well, he was English, so it shouldn't come as a shock. She pictured an All-boys school, little Giles in short pants and blazers, pale legs and blonde hair, a paddle leaving marks on his young virgin ass...and older boy initiating him into this rite that predates the stones of the school, young cock filling his willing hole, plunging back and forth: teenaged Giles moaning in pleasure and pain crying out as he came... 

"Yes!" Willow shouted, "Fuck yes!" 

Four pairs of eyes turned towards her as she shuddered in pleasure She leaned back on the couch languidly after the little earthquakes ceased. It wasn't every day she had an orgasm without being touched. And from a fantasy about Giles. Eww... 

"You guys did it! Ohmigod, is everybody gay?" Dawn exclaimed, to break the awkward silence. She still hadn't recovered from Spike and Xander's San Francisco marriage trip. 

"I'm not!" The boy said. Lex gave him a dirty look, while Dawn tried fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

"But this isn't really what we're here to talk about." Willow piped up. She needed this spell reversed, and she needed it reversed fast. And she needed to change her knickers, but that could come...come...come. Snap out of it Rosenberg. 

"Okay, so what kind of spell did you use?" 

"Just an awakening spell. Boosted with a little sex magick, you know to be sure. I wanted him to realize he felt something for me. I wasn't trying to create passion where there was no passion." Lex said, moving away from Giles calmly. "You're Willow Rosenberg, right. And you're Dawn Summers. Please to meet you both." He smiled like a shark: a charming shark, but a shark no less. 

"An Awakening potion. That doesn't make sense. I figured you were doing something a lot more powerful. And why is it rebounding back so strongly? And just so you know, you should never use a spell to manipulate someone else Mr. Luthor. It'll come back to bite you in the ass." 

"One could hope." Lex said with a purr. "And call me Lex." 

"Stop it, Mr....Mr... Sexy Pants. We're going to nip this in the bud right now. Come here, you." She pointed to the boy, who still looked completely dumbfounded. 

"What's your name?" 

"Clark Kent, ma'am." Willow tried to ignore the ma'am. She didn't look that old did she? 

There were two ways she could fix things. Either have Lex try to reverse the spell, which was usually impossible unless the witch really wanted to reverse it. Which, looking at Lex, she thought it would be probably be the case. If he tried to make a potion, it wouldn't work. 

Or she could try to reverse it or herself. Looking at the teenager before her, she thought she saw something, a flicker of another darker magic shielding him. Multi-tasking was one of her skills, so as she probed the boy with her sight, she mentally flipped through the index of all of the potions she knew. There was something, a shield of invulnerability around Clark. Most magic wouldn't work on him. Lex's spell should have had no affect at all, but there was another spell lurking beneath the barrier. She filed that information away, and found the potion that would counteract Lex's misguided Awakening spell. 

"Do you have any supplies here?" She asked Lex. 

"Upstairs. In the tower." 

"I'd better get to work before I start trying to jump Dawn." Willow said. Dawn squeaked and blushed as Lex and Willow left the room. 

Cue the Demons 

That potion was just nasty, Clark thought, remembering the taste even though he had eaten a whole pan of brownies. They were all lounging in the living room, and it was starting to get late. His parents were visiting family, and since he'd already finished all of the chores there was no reason to go home. The moon was already rising, competing with the sunset. 

And anyway, he was still a little curious as to what exactly happened. Lex put a spell on him to make him Awake? And it made Willow really horny? Smallville just kept getting weirder. 

He looked over at the redhead, Willow. She seemed to be more alert, while Dawn looked over the large number of DVD's in the entertainment center. Giles and Lex were speaking quietly in the corner: He knew all he had to do was focus and he could catch what they were talking about. But that wouldn't be right. 

"So what grade are you in?" Dawn asked. 

"Actually, I already graduated. I'm moving to Metropolis to start college in a month." 

"Me too! Well, the graduation part. Not the Metropolis. I'm going to Oxford. " She sat next to him on the couch. "So, is it fun living in Smallville?" She asked. 

"Fun...no. But always exciting. Lots of strange things are always going on." 

"Huh. Kinda like my hometown, Sunnydale. I have stories that could curl your hair. I mean if it wasn't already curled. Or waved. Or something." The girl looked at him with adoring eyes as she babbled. It made him just a bit uncomfortable. 

"Oxford, though. Wow. You must be really smart!" Clark said. 

"No. Not really." Dawn blushed (not as prettily as Lana) and looked down. "So, uh, what do teenagers do around here for fun?" She began, leaning in and putting her hand on his arm. 

He was saved by the sound of screaming down the hall. Nothing like having to save the day to stop a touchy feely girl. Dawn snatched her hand away in shock. 

"What the hell is that!" Lex exclaimed. 

Three beings floated in the doorway. They didn't look deformed like a meteor mutants, though they weren't pretty per se. Their skin was red and smooth, with tiny black horns dotting their scalp, and they wore long robes that glimmered gold. Their eyes glowed a sickly green, which reminded him of the meteor rocks: in fact, he was feeling a little woozy as he tried to stand up. 

"We come for the vessel." 

"The bringer of the Light." 

"The maker of the dark." 

"He will cleanse the universe of vermin." 

"And make the way for a 2nd age..." 

"When all is right." 

They were looking at HIM. Vessel. Alien yeah. But not a vessel. 

Clark decided he had enough of all this. All he had to was to use a super strength and by-by demons. But one of them gestured at him, and he couldn't move. He was literally rooted in the spot. He felt himself being pulled toward them and despite all of his strength he couldn't fight. 

He could hear Willow muttering under breath and see the lines of power coalescing around her. She raised her head and faced them, her eyes clear and shining with an almost divine light. Cool. 

"You'll have to get by me, Demons" She spat, stopping his forward movement with a hand. 

"We will... 

"Tear you... 

"Limb from Limb, witch." 

"Just try it..." She raised a hand, and a kind of clear shield appeared stopping them from entering the room. They pressed against it, and Clark realized he could move again. 

<I'm not gonna be able to hold them forever. >

Clarke jerked, realizing Willow wasn't opening her mouth; in fact she was still facing the demons with a grim expression. 

<They're drawing their power from a source I've never felt before. It's kind of like earth, but unclean. Green. Wrong. >

"Meteor rocks." Lex and Clark said at the same time. 

"Jinx! You gotta say jinx." Dawn said. 

<We need to get of here. Is there another way out of this room? >

"Uh...yea."Lex looked a bit nervous for some reason. 

"Obscura!" Willow exclaimed, blinding the demons with multiple flashes of light. Lex hurried to the fireplace, touched one of the rocks, which revealed a secret passageway. 

<Get in you guys, I'll be right behind you. >

Clark felt torn. He felt he should stay and just deal with the situation, but there was something about those demons, which made it hard for him to fight back. Some sort of voice in back of his head that said he should just submit. Go out and become the vessel for a God, adored and loved by everyone on the planet. And no one would get hurt. He saw Willow's head crushed, and Dawn's neck snapped. Lex was broken in half while that nice man Giles was torn apart. That was going to happen if he didn't follow his destiny. It would be his fault, like the meteor mutants and all of the bad things that happened in Smallville. 

"Get a move on farm boy." Lex said trying to shove him forward. Something about that touch got him moving, and he made his way to the end of the passageway. There were stairs that led down and he followed them, listening to the breathing of the humans behind him. He stopped at a door. He reached out tentatively, and it opened to reveal the dungeon. 

The first thing Clark noticed was the stocks, which wasn't so bad. But then he saw the paddles, and the whips hanging from the ceiling and...and dildos and vibrators of many different shapes, sizes, and colors resting next to them on a long wooden table. There was a table made up entirely of thin blades, of varying sizes, and tiny little rubber things that looked like giant pacifiers. Multiple pairs of thigh high boots in purple and black stood against the wall, and hanging above them, leather and rubber dresses. And don't forget the red and blonde wigs. And the chains, and the padded restraints. And the whipping post..jesus! 

Clark realized everyone was holding his or her breath. Waiting for someone, anyone, to say something. 

"That's so cute! A Hello Kitty Vibrator!" Dawn exclaimed clapping her hands. 

Cue the Damsel in Distress 

Willow was in extreme witch mode. She was tapping into an almost unlimited well of magical power, all concentrated under Smallville. The land was so important to the well being of the town: they even "sacrificed" a virgin boy every year to make sure their crops were plentiful. They didn't know they were doing it: but the earth remembered and blessed them with a bountiful harvest. 

She felt high and full of power: everything was sharper, clearer, and more beautiful. No one had tapped into this font in years, and she could lose herself in its pure goodness, waves and waves of pleasure, so fucking good... 

"Willow, snap out of it." Dawn said, smacking her arm. 

"Oh yes. Dear. Okay." She put a binding on the door and the entrance to the passageway. There was no way they would be able to get in. 

"So what now?" Clark asked. He seemed a bit antsy, hopping from foot to foot. 

"Well, I need to do a bit of research..." 

"Shouldn't you have done the research before you came? I mean really, Rupert." Lex said. 

"I just need to look over a few things. We don't know a lot about the XLATU demons, or their GOD." 

"Where are the books?" Willow asked. 

"In the car actually but..." Willow shut her eyes and the books appeared on the table next to the vibrators. With a look of long suffering distaste, Rupert picked the top one up and began reading. 

"I trust you still read a few demon languages, Lex?" 

"Of course. How could I forget?" Giles threw him one of the books. 

"The pages that are pertinent are bookmarked. Dawn why don't you look over the other ones?" 

Willow knew that in her keyed up state she would be unable to help them research. She needed to do something. She looked at Clark who seemed just as antsy. 

"Are you okay, Clark?" 

"Yeah. It's just; I feel really weird or something. I don't know." 

They waited in silence for a while until Giles jumped to his feet. 

"I think I've figured it all out. Only the strongest and the most beautiful are chosen to be a vessel for the GOD. He must be pure. The Demons probably put the spell on you to make sure you didn't have sex, or even feel any sexual arousal. " He held up one of the books, and translated directly from the text. 

"And on this night, the veils between dimensions are thin and we call our God in blood and in tears. Our God will fill the vessel with his essence, and may he bring a pestilence upon this blessed land, killing all human life and ushering the 2nd age of the demons." "Why does everyone want me to conquer the world? Can't I just be normal?" 

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked. 

"Nothing go on." 

"So, this God wants to make sweet love to Clark, right?" Dawn asked. 

"Not, uh, technically. Clark, have you ever felt sexually...um...aroused" 

"Isn't that a bit personal?" 

"I need to know if my theory is right." 

"I didn't for a long time, and then after the bridge incident with Lex...well I did then. But for the last few months, nothing." 

"Which is probably the same time they started tapping into the meteor rocks for their power." Lex surmised. 

"What do you mean?" Clark said in a small voice. 

"Come on, you know the only thing that can stop you are those green meteors." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dawn asked. Lex ignored her, and walked towards Clark. 

"You were...responding to me Clark. Don't you remember kissing me before the Prom last year? But then you restarted that bizarre Lana fixation after she broke up with Jason and you turned really cold. I couldn't stand it. That's why I tried the sex magick." 

"And that's why the spell made me horny!" Willow said excitedly. "You're still attracted to Lex, and all that excess sexual tension was going out rather than in!" 

"Don't you just love these Scooby moments?" Dawn said. Then it hit her. "Everyone IS gay! Oh well if you can't beat 'em..." 

"Shut-up everybody." Clark seemed to be listening to something. "Wait. They have Lana! They're gonna kill her if I don't come out" 

"Oh christ." Lex said, throwing his hands up in irritation. 

"I can't stay in here. I have to save Lana!" The teenager began pacing, his eyes wide with fear. And then she'll love me! Like Buttercup. 

"I'll go." Willow interrupted She was raring for a fight anyway. 

"Noo...they'll kill you and it'll be all my fault." Clark squared his shoulders and made a move towards the door. Lex put a hand on his arm. 

"Didn't you hear what Giles said? Human life Gone. Is Lex Luthor gonna have to choke a bitch?" 

"Um, no...What did you just ask me?" 

"Now, son, I like Lana, but her pussy is locked up tighter than fort Knox. Though I gotta say, I wouldn't mind a little breakin' and entering." Lex added smugly, giving Willow a high five. 

"You never liked Lana, Lex. And stop talking like that! It's just wrong on so many levels." 

"Okay, you're right, I've always hated Lana. But that doesn't change the fact that if you go out there the world will end." 

"Whatever. I can fight them." 

"Yeah, you did a good job of that in the living room." Clark shrugged off Lex's hand and made a move to the door. Willow stood in his way. 

"Move. I don't want to have to hurt you." Clark said. 

"Who says you can?" Willow retorted. God, she was getting good at these one-liners. Buffy Summers eat your heart out! The boy was gone. 

"Where'd he go?" Willow cried. 

* * *

Clark sped up the stairs and through the long halls of the castle. He could hear the demons, they were on the castle grounds, and Lana was with them, mewling in terror. He followed the sounds to a clearing.  
In the incredibly bright moonlight, he picked out the 3 demons walking around a circle drawn with what appeared to be blood. Lana was tied to a tree. All he needed to do was to sneak up on them...

"The Vessel has arrived!" 

"Blessed be his body!" 

"Cursed be his soul!" 

Suddenly, he couldn't move and he was being pulled to the middle of the circle. He tried to fight, but it was impossible. Maybe he should have listened to his mother: She always said his obsession with Lana would come to no good. 

* * *

"Wow, he moves really fast, doesn't he." Willow said.

"You have no idea." Lex answered, leaning on the samurai sword he took from the wall in the weapons room. Dawn carried a truncheon. She was quite good with it despite her small frame. And Giles had his trusty crossbow from the car. They watched from a nook in the trees. The demons were already halfway through their ritual, chanting and genuflecting to their God. Above the circle, the sky was storming and bright light shone down illuminating Clark who almost was utterly still. You couldn't even tell if he was breathing. 

"So what's the plan?" Giles whispered to Willow. 

"I'm going to see if I can destroy the binding spell on Clark. Dawn, you save Lana. Giles and Lex, you focus on distracting the three demons. I hope you know how to use that Mr. Sexy Pants." She added with a grin. 

"I trained in Japan. " 

"Is that where you got the Hello Kitty vibrator? Cause I really want to get one." Dawn began. 

"I actually got most of my gear at a store called Good Vibrations." Lex replied smirking. 

"Where exactly is the shop?" Willow asked. 

"Well, I've only been to the one in San Francisco, but I believe the first store was in Berkeley." 

"I told you we should have gone to the Bay Area!" Willow said smacking Giles in the arm. 

"Well, if we survive, we can all take a trip." Lex said smugly. 

* * *

Clark noticed Lex and Giles walking slowly towards the circle. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Lex raised his sword. The demon turned at the sound and bared his teeth.   
"Who dares to disturb this sacred rite?" He said ominously.

"I'm Lex Luthor, bitch. And I have the sneaking suspicion you won't be enjoying yourself!" He said, brandishing his sword like a samurai master. If Clark could have rolled his eyes, he would have. No more Dave Chapelle for Lex Luthor. They were going to have a long talk about appropriate language for 24-year old white billionaire when he got out of here. 

The demon pulled a sword from under his robe, and they danced. Parry, thrust, summersault, back flip, their swords meeting and clashing in the moonlight. Giles was doing a good job too, loosing arrow after arrow at the other demon, and then using it to fend off their advances. Dawn had freed Lana, and she too was in the fray wielding a truncheon with speed and agility. Lana was crying. Which was pretty much par for the course. 

Clark was feeling different though as he watched his best friend fought the demon. He saw the muscles in his legs work, and the way the moonlight made his skin gleam. Mmm...He's kind of hot, he thought. 

In the shadows, Willow used all of her power to break the spell on Clark. She pushed at the binding until she felt it dissipate in the air. Now she could take care of the demons without worrying the God would come down and fill the boy while she was fighting. She could see Clark stand up, but he couldn't get out. She wondered if she could make away for Lex to get in. The shield wavered just a bit there...  
<Lex?>

"Yes!" He said aloud.  
<I need you to get in the circle. All you need to do is...well...you know.>

"In front of everyone!" 

<You gonna let that stop you.>

"Hell No!" 

<Go now>   
Lex leapt into the circle. The Demons tried to follow, but Willow appeared from the shadows, power crackling at her fingertips. "Hello boys." She said letting lose with a bolt of pure energy. 

Clark looked at Lex staring at him from the confines of the circle. The fighting outside seemed remote. They only had eyes for each other. "Oh Lex, I'm so sorry. About everything. I remember kissing you, and wanting you." 

"Shh...don't talk." Lex put a finger to his lips. Clark kissed it, and then deep throated it, and Lex shuddered at the feel of those perfect lips. 

"No time for foreplay. I have to fuck you or the world will end!" Lex said. "I did, however remember to bring some lube!" Lex reached into his pocket for the precious substance. 

Clark ripped off Lex's clothes and super sped out of his own. They collapsed to the ground, kissing and humping both impossibly hard at the thought of finally consummating 4 years of passion. 

Lex raised Clark's legs over his shoulders and poured the lube on his fingertips. He entered the younger man, first one finger, then and a second. It was so tight, and warm, and the Clark shuddered in passion. 

"Please, just fuck me. You can't hurt me." With that declaration, Lex speared him with one thrust. 

"Jesus Lex!" Clark shouted. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop. Feels so fucking good!" Lex started a rhythm, driving into the teenager with hard quick thrusts. He reached down and took the Clark's cock in his hand and started to jack off in time with his pounding. "Oh God Lex, I'm gonna come. Gonna come for you!" 

"Do it Do it, fuck. "  
No God was going to fill his Clark with their essence if he had any say in it. 

"I love you. Love you so fucking much. " Clark shouted, as he pumped out rivers of semen. 

Lex felt the burning inside his balls as he shiver red through one of the most intense orgasms of his lives, crying out nonsense, almost weeping in joy. He collapsed on the teenager, covered in sweat, panting. Clark noticed it was quiet except for Lex's gasps and his own labored breathing. Lex pulled out and collapsed on the ground next to him. Clark sat up and tried to see what was going on outside of the circle. Where there once were demons, there were only carcasses. Giles was resting against a tree, studiously trying to look anywhere but at the circle. Lana and Dawn however couldn't take their eyes off of his naked body. Or Lex's for that matter. He found it strange that Dawn's hands were down the fairy princesses pants. Ewww. 

Willow was looking, but not in desire. She smiled, and he had to wonder. He helped Lex up, kissing him deeply as soon as he was upright. He thought he heard one of the girls moan, but he wasn't sure. Lex didn't mind being naked, but Clark managed to salvage his white pants. His own clothes were a mess, but he didn't want either of those girls staring at his ass on the long walk to the castle. They were a silent group: Clark smiled as Lex took his hand and brought it to his lips. It was so nice to feel again. "I love you Lex." 

"I love you more, Clark." 

"So Willow." Clark asked as they walked up the front steps. Lex was holding his hand it felt right. "When exactly did you kill the demons?" 'Oh, a few moments after Lex entered the circle." "So, you could have stopped us! We didn't need to have sex." "What would have been the fun in that!" She answered with a wink. 


End file.
